Dura Lex, Sed Lex
by Roselani
Summary: TRADUCTION - Série de vignettes sur tous les personnages. - Homo Homini Lupus : ‘Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être prête à les sauver sans rien recevoir en échange. Juste ta propre mort.’
1. Fiat Iustitia

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement: K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T: **Série de vignettes dédiées aux personnages de Death Note, qu'ils soient adorables, détestables, inoubliables ou tout simplement tombés dans l'oubli. Aucun nom n'est mentionné mais nous les connaissons, pas vrai ?

**Titre: **_Fiat Iustitia _(Que justice soit faite)

* * *

_Fiat Iustitia_

Que justice soit faite.

C'est ta phrase, non ? Tu y penses à chaque moment ; quand tu te réveilles, quand tu t'endors, quand tu lèves ton stylo tel un poignard et écris dans ce cahier. Un simple cahier qui fait réalité tes rêves de justice, d'un monde sans malveillance, d'un monde où les innocents cessent d'avoir peur, où leurs voix s'élèvent pour te proclamer comme leur dieu. Car c'est ce que tu es. Un dieu incarné.

Que justice soit faite.

Tu penses à cette phrase, tu l'analyses. Tu veux la mener à bien peu importe ce que tu dois faire pour qu'elle se réalise, peu importe que dans le processus tu la trahisses, la rendant inconséquente pour les autres. Tu as toujours été parfait, non que tu penses l'être, sinon que c'est la vérité. Tu es parfait et tu es le seul capable de la mener à bien.

Que justice soit faite.

Tout bonnement, tu as passé la vie entière à la rendre vraie, tu as consacré ton existence pour la mener à bien - littéralement - et tu as vu tes merveilleux rêves d'un Nouveau Monde faussés par le manque de foi de quelques-uns.

Que **ta** justice soit faite.

Et maintenant quoi ? Tu gémis, tu te tortilles, tu demandes clémence pour ta vie. Et maintenant quoi ? Tu as incarné la justice, châtié les pécheurs et commencé à créer ton utopie. Tu as sacrifié ta vie, ta raison, ton âme. Et maintenant quoi ? Rien.

_Rien_. Personne ne te l'a demandé après tout.

* * *

Une fic avec des reviews est une fic heureuse :)


	2. Contemptu Mundi

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement: K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T: **Merci à **FayVerte** et **LulluPotter** :D

**Titre: **_Contemptu Mundi _(Mépris du monde)

* * *

_Contemptu Mundi_

Tu es égoïste. Aussi simple que ça. Tu te caches derrière une lettre et l'entreprise que représente la justice. Cependant tu sais bien la vérité ; les êtres dehors, oui, les gens normaux, tu t'en fous. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as toujours rejeté la moral traditionaliste des sociétés, que tu n'as jamais tenté de cohabiter avec les autres. Tu es trop bien pour eux ou trop étrange.

Tu es égoïste. Seuls les cas suscitant de l'intérêt en toi t'importent, seuls ceux qui relèvent un défi pour ton intelligence. Kira est l'un d'eux, c'est pour ça que tu t'es chargé de cette enquête, non pour venger les morts - tu sais bien que tu ne te soucis guère du monde - mais plutôt parce qu'il a blessé ton orgueil, ton ego, en te glissant des mains.

Tu es égoïste mais tu t'en fous, de toute façon ce que tu ressens pour le monde est réciproque ; tu sais que le jour où tu mourras personne ne te pleurera ou ne saura de ta disparition. Pourtant tu es indispensable et tu le sais. C'est une des raisons de ton individualisme. Les autres ne sont pas importants.

Tu sais qu'entre toi et Kira il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences, tu sais que tu partages de nombreux traits et caractères avec cet assassin de masse et c'est pour ça que tu le poursuis, que tu le surveilles, que tu t'es menotté à lui - car c'est lui Kira - et que tu veux le battre, le surpasser, pour vous montrer à toi et à lui que tu es unique. Unique et inégalable.

C'est au moment où tu laisses tomber ta cuillère en sentant des bras t'envelopper et un regard ambré se fixer sur toi que tu te rends compte que tu as perdu. En bout de ligne, tu n'es pas aussi bon que tu le croyais, tu avais raison évidemment, mais tu fermes déjà les yeux en voyant un sourire fou.

Tu avais raison et tu l'as prouvé. Seulement ça n'a plus d'importance, tu es mort et les morts ne gagnent pas.

* * *

Hmmm ... Reviews, évidemment !


	3. Religio Amoris

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement: K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T: **Merci à **LulluPotter** et **FayVerte**.

**Titre: **_Religio Amoris_ (Culte à l'Amour)

* * *

_Religio Amoris _**(1)**

Tu l'aimes. Il est toute ta vie, rien ni personne ne t'importe plus que lui. Il est ton tout et sans lui tu n'es rien. Tu l'aimes même en sachant qu'il ne te voit que comme un instrument, qu'une idiote de plus tombée à ses pieds.

Tu l'aimes. Tu tuerais pour lui, en fait, tu as déjà tué pour lui. Tu vis chaque jour en soupirant pour des baisers qui, comme tu le sais, ne viendront jamais. Cependant tu te réponds qu'il n'a pas le temps pour ça, qu'il est trop parfait, qu'il est trop occupé - à créer son Nouveau Monde - pour tenir son rôle d'amant. Tu ne t'en soucis pas, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as assez d'amour pour deux.

Tu l'aimes. Tu as toujours su que ce n'était pas réciproque - à quelle fin le deviendrait-il. Tu as toujours su qu'en réalité tu n'es pas sa déesse, tu n'es pas la source de son bonheur, tu n'es rien pour lui. _Rien_.

Tu l'aimes, tu l'idolâtres, tu l'idéalises. Tu ne pleures pas pour ta triste réalité. Tu ne pleures pas sur la nostalgie d'un temps passé, non que tu ne le veuilles pas mais parce qu'il n'existe pas. Il n'existe plus lorsque tu es avec lui, ç'a toujours été ainsi. Néanmoins ne te plains pas, peut-être est-ce la seule façon d'être avec lui - froid et distant - et malgré le fait que tu aimerais être sa princesse - comme lui est ton prince - tu sais que tu dois te contenter d'être son outil.

Tu l'aimes. Même s'il est mort, même si tu sais que sa dernière pensée n'a pas été pour toi, tu _l'aimes_. Et tu pleures sur la nostalgie d'un temps passé, tu pleures en cherchant la réponse à la question que tu n'as jamais posée, tu pleures car tu ne trouves plus d'excuses à son indifférence. Pourtant, en fin de compte, rien n'a plus d'importance à tes yeux. Il n'est plus là.

Tu es seule.

Vide.

La vérité t'a durement frappée, non ?

* * *

**(1)**_Traduction de la note de l'auteure: Le Religio Amoris, comme tout classique en littérature, est une passion portée à une femme - très employé dans les chansons et poèmes médiévaux - mais pour aller dans le sens de cette vignette, je l'ai utilisé pour illustrer l'idéalisation qu'a Misa de Light._

* * *

Je crois que les femmes de Death Note méritent plus de respect de la part du fandom. Vraiment. Moi je l'aime bien, la petite Amane ;)  
Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Odi Profanum Vulgus

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement: K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T: **'Fait un rapide tour par ici. Merci à **FayVerte** et **LulluPotter**. Encore désolée.

**Titre: **_Odi Profanum Vulgus_ (Je Hais le Peuple Ignorant)

* * *

_Odi Profanum Vulgus_

Tu t'en fous de gagner. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tu as toujours été le premier, encore plus maintenant qu'il est mort. Sa mort t'a peiné mais tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver ; il était trop imprudent, trop téméraire. Il allait mourir, il avait lui-même appelé sa mort. _Il n'a pas su résoudre le casse-tête. Il a perdu._

Tu t'en fous de gagner mais même ainsi, tu veux attraper Kira, tu veux assister à sa chute, à son humiliation, tu veux le regarder tomber de ta propre main, tu veux le voir perdre à cause de sa propre arrogance et de son orgueil. Mais par-dessus tout, tu veux le vaincre car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que tu te sentiras encore plus supérieur. Bien entendu, tu battrais aussi celui qui a défait ton idole.

Tu t'en fous de gagner. Tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants de l'orphelinat où tu as grandi, tu n'es pas comme un en particulier, un qui a toujours été obsédé par la victoire. Non, tu n'es pas comme lui, tu penses, tu analyses et après tu agis - pas littéralement, tu envoies toujours quelqu'un d'autre, jamais toi, pourquoi risquer ta vie lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire ?

Tu as gagné. Tu as vu ton adversaire supplier, ramper, demander miséricorde pour sa vie. Tu l'as vu pleurer, tu l'as entendu maudire jusqu'à ce que le rictus de la mort s'approprit son visage. Pathétique. Tu ne peux pas croire que _ça_ a gagné contre celui qui un jour a été ton héros. _Pathétique_. C'est la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit.

Tu as gagné et avec ça tout s'achève. Tu as gagné, tu es le seul survivant - même si ça ne te rend pas supérieur à quiconque. Tu as gagné, Kira est mort avec L, Mello et les autres. Tu as gagné et tout finit là. Tu seras le prochain, voilà tout. De toute façon, tu ne t'es jamais réellement soucié de quelque chose.

Car tu n'as jamais rien eu.

* * *

Merci d'être passé. Vos critiques sont hautement appréciées.


	5. Tempus Fugit

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement: K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T:** À ceux qui sont là depuis le début.

**Titre:**_ Tempus Fugit_ (Le temps file)

* * *

_Tempus Fugit_

_Kira._ Tu dois l'attraper, tu dois le capturer, arrêter son stupide rêve, venger la mort de ton idole. Gagner, achever cette compétition - dont personne ne connaît la cause, pas même toi - sur ta victoire.

Peu t'importe ce que tu dois faire pour y parvenir tant que tu gagnes, peu t'importe qu'en cours de route tu sacrifies des vies, ton corps et les personnes - ou la personne - qui t'aiment. Tu t'en fous pourvu d'avoir entre les mains la tête de ton adversaire. De toute façon tu as toujours su que tu ne vivrais pas longtemps.

_Kira_. Tu dois l'attraper parce que tu le veux, parce que tu le dois, parce que c'est la seule manière de ne plus être deuxième, de ne plus entendre le bourdonnement dans ta tête à chaque fois que tu penses à ce que tu es. Médiocre, pathétique. Jamais premier malgré l'énergie que tu y mets.

_Near_. Tu aimerais voir son visage lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que tu l'as battu. Quand il prendrait conscience qu'il est derrière toi, quand il saurait qu'en réalité toi - émotif, passionnel, déraisonnable, impétueux - tu es supérieur à lui - calculateur, froid, distant, prudent.

Tu as le visage marqué par le feu mais ça ne te suffit pas, avec ça tu n'as pas encore gagné. Tu sacrifies ta vie et celle de ton ami pour gagner. Et, sais-tu ? Tu réussis, tu triomphes, tu parviens pour un instant à être le meilleur, le premier.

Quel dommage que tu sois mort avant d'avoir pu en profiter.

* * *

Le successeur favori de l'auteur. _Si impétueux, si fou mais paradoxalement si posé._

Subtile allusion à Matt au début. Oui oui, j'en suis certaine.  
Merci pour le détour.


	6. Veritas Filia Temporis

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement: K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T: **Merci à **LulluPotter**, **FayVerte** et **castille**.

**Titre: **_Veritas Filia Temporis_ (La vérité est fille de son temps)

* * *

_Veritas Filia Temporis_

Il n'est pas Kira.

Tu t'accroches à cette prémisse. Ton fils ne peut pas être cet assassin de masse, ton fils ne peut pas être devenu un sociopathe. Jamais il n'en a eu les raisons, jamais il ne t'a fait des problèmes, il est tout ce qu'un père voudrait et même plus. Il n'est pas Kira.

Il n'est pas Kira.

Tu t'efforces d'y croire, tu le répètes comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra, tu le répètes en te disant que plus tu le penses, plus vrai ça deviendra. Il n'est pas Kira, tu le sais, tu es son père. Tu le sais alors que tu le regardes à travers les caméras de sa chambre, tu le penses lorsque tu te fais enfermer en même temps que lui, tu le crois quand il est menotté à Ryuuzaki, tu veux le croire quand Ryuuzaki meurt dans ses bras. _Il n'est pas Kira, jamais il ne l'a été_, penses-tu au cours des années lorsque tu le vois, tu le répètes inconsciemment quand tu l'embrasses, quand tu le vois sourire, quand tu l'entends parler, un brin d'intelligence dans le ton, quand tu le regardes dans les yeux et cherches ton fils, l'innocent et idéaliste jeune homme qui, tu en es certain, n'a jamais été Kira.

Il n'est pas Kira te répètes-tu pour la dernière fois. Tu sais que tu vas mourir, tu sens le linceul de la mort sur ton corps. Tu le vois pleurer, te demander d'écrire un nom, te supplier. Il n'est pas Kira, jamais il ne l'a été, Ryuuzaki avait tort, ton fils ne peut pas être Kira. Ou du moins c'est ce que tu veux croire lorsque tu vois pour la dernière fois ses yeux teints de cramoisi, baignés d'une lumière démente.

_Il ne peut pas être Kira._

Si seulement Ryuuzaki s'était trompé.

* * *

Oui, la sortie est bien par là. Mais vous ne quitterez pas sans un dernier mot, tout de même ?


	7. Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement : K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T : **Votre présence est ma récompense.

**Titre :**_ Sic Transit Gloria Mundi _(Ainsi passe la gloire du monde)

* * *

_Sic Transit Gloria Mundi_

Tu l'admires. Tu l'admires lui, son père, sa famille. Tu l'admires, lui toujours si juste, si charismatique, si correct. Tu veux être à son image. La seule chose que tu désires c'est d'être pareil à lui, d'égaler ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa perfection.

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Ryuuzaki se méfie tant de lui. Peut-être est-ce de la jalousie, penses-tu, peut-être de la rancoeur. Pourtant tu ne l'écoutes pas, tu as de trop bons arguments pour douter de son intégrité. Une aimable famille, une vie académique impeccable, un physique enviable ; aucune raison valable pour devenir un redoutable assassin. Ou c'est ce que tu aimes penser.

Tu l'admires. Tu veux lui ressembler tout en sachant que ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu veux lui être utile, tu veux qu'il te regarde tel qu'il regarde Ryuuzaki, tu veux que cet éclat d'intelligence et de chaleur t'observe ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Tu l'admirais. Tu l'admirais tellement qu'en tenant le revolver tes mains tremblent, peut-être à cause du choc de la vérité, peut-être à cause de la douleur de savoir qui il est ou peut-être tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas y croire. Et tu tires une, deux, mille fois, tu tires pour te défaire de la douleur. Tu n'es pas habitué à te sentir de cette façon, tu n'es pas habitué à ce que toutes tes croyances s'effondrent comme un château de cartes.

Tu l'admires toujours. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été un assassin, malgré tout ceux qu'il a fait disparaître, malgré les souffrances qu'il t'a causées. Tu l'admires toujours, tu veux encore avoir son intégrité, son empathie - peut-être feinte, comme tout le reste - ou au moins, un peu de ce qu'il a été.

Et tu te lamentes, tu te lamentes non seulement pour tous les morts, pour la douleur que sa perte a provoquée. Tu te lamentes car malgré tout, malgré les années, malgré sa mort, lui ne t'a jamais regardé. Jamais cet éclat d'intelligence et de chaleur - peut-être faux aussi - n'a été en toi.

_Jamais_.

* * *

Une de mes préférées. Ce mec est un amour.


	8. Numquam Est Fidelis Cum Potente Societas

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement : K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T : **Désolée d'être soudainement disparue. Quelques soucis. Nouvelle absence de réponse à vos belles reviews :(

**Titre : **_Numquam Est Fidelis Cum Potente Societas_ (S'associer à un puissant n'est jamais sûr)

* * *

_Numquam Est Fidelis Cum Potente Societas_

Tu ris bien entendu, tout est hilarant à tes yeux. Tout. Les humains sont pour toi des êtres très amusants, spécialement celui qui s'est cru dieu. Pauvre naïf, se croire dieu. _Quel imbécile_.

Tu ris. Tu ris et profites de la médiocrité humaine, tu te régales en pensant à la stupidité des mortels puisque ça te fait sentir si supérieur. En fin de compte, tout ce que tu accomplis, tu le fais pour te libérer de ce satané ennui. Ou pour des pommes.

Tu as toujours été différent des autres Shinigamis, non parce que tu leur es supérieur - comme tu le voudrais - mais parce que tu veux profiter, tu veux arrêter de t'ennuyer, tu veux être le spectateur de la vie de quelqu'un mais mieux qu'un humain ceci dit. Des êtres plus intéressants.

Tu as laissé tomber un cahier, le cahier qui a tout commencé - quel parallèle avec la pomme, hein ? Le cahier que trouverait un banal humain, bien qu'ayant des buts ambitieux tel que débarrasser le monde du mal et devenir un dieu. Pourtant, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

Tu as profité de l'aventure avec cet humain durant des années, tu t'es délecté en le voyant perdre un peu plus la raison à chaque fois qu'il écrivait un nom, tu as bien rigolé de tous ceux qui avaient encore confiance en lui et qui le croyaient. C'était d'enfer, non ?

Et à présent tu ris toujours, tu ris encore même si c'est d'un rire vide causé par l'éternelle grimace d'amusement sur ta figure. C'est fini, lorsque tu le vois se traîner dans son propre sang et ses larmes, tu te rends compte que tout est fini ; qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un humain, mortel et idiot, qui croyait que tu l'aiderais. _Quel imbécile_.

Cependant tu ne ris plus, non, maintenant il ne reste plus que la grimace d'amusement éternel sur ta figure. Il n'y a plus de raison pour le faire, tu l'as vu réaliser ses rêves, tu l'as vu à son apogée lorsqu'il a tué son ennemi et tu l'as regardé tomber devant ses adversaires et toi.

Tu ne ris plus, tu sens même un peu - légèrement - sa mort te peser - que tu as causée, évidemment - et maintenant tu es condamné à revenir à ta chère monotonie, à ton éternel ennui.

_Hilarant_. Peut-être que celui qui s'est cru dieu a été la chose la plus amusante qui ne te soit jamais arrivé. Hilarant, penses-tu et ridicule est la fin de ce spectacle.

Quelle tragicomédie le fait qu'à peine un infime instant après sa mort, tu commences déjà à t'ennuyer. _Pathétique_.

Mais qui l'est, celui qui s'est cru dieu ou toi ?


	9. Homo Homini Lupus

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex**_  
La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Judi42**.

**Avertissement: K+**, aucun. Ah, et _spoilers _de tout le manga.

**N/T: **Grand merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent malgré les délais.

**Titre: **_Homo Homini Lupus_ (L'homme est un loup pour l'homme)

* * *

_Homo Homini Lupus_

Tu la regardes fixement, elle te semble si menue, si petite. Tu sais qu'elle est belle et charismatique mais tu t'es également rendue compte qu'elle est obsédée et ingénue. Cependant ça n'a pas empêché un de tes semblables de mourir pour elle. Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de qualités, néanmoins elle représente cette humanité à laquelle tu t'es attachée.

Tu vois le monde des humains, tu vois les ambitions incontrôlables de certains, tu vois l'hostilité qui y existe et tu méprises tout ça. Tu as toujours été rationnelle, guidée par les règles qui te régissent - pas comme quelques-uns toujours prêts à escroquer. Tu les suis, tu es un exemple pour ceux de ton espèce mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de te prendre d'affection pour des humains. Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être prête à les sauver sans rien recevoir en échange. Juste ta propre mort.

Tu la regardes et sais que tu n'es peut-être pas importante pour elle, tu sais que son monde se résume à _lui_ et que tout ce qui l'entoure n'existe pas, même toi. Malgré tout ce que tu fais pour elle c'est la pure vérité mais ça t'es égale parce qu'elle ne le fait pas par mesquinerie, c'est sa nature. Tu t'es même attaché à _lui_, cet homme qui a décidé de changer le monde, de le rendre meilleur. Tu ne connaîtras jamais la fin de l'histoire.

Tu vois ce qui t'entoure, tu comprends le plan de Kira et tu repenses aux ambitions incontrôlables. Tu n'as plus rien, tu es piégée - et _lui_ le sait - la seule chose que tu peux faire c'est d'écrire le nom de celui qui les poursuit - elle et _lui _- pour ainsi les libérer. Tu sais que _lui_ ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne l'aimera jamais mais tu ne peux rien y faire, voilà ta nature. Tu sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas, qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait et qu'elle ne se rappellera pas de toi comme tu le voudrais. Tu sais ça comme tu sais que tout finira mal. Cependant tu n'as plus rien, tu remplis déjà les feuilles de leurs noms.

Tu penses à l'humanité, à l'hostilité qui y existe, à la corruption, mais tu penses surtout à elle, à ce que tu as fait pour elle ; tu te souviens lui avoir dit que tu ne les aiderais pas. Néanmoins tu es là à te transformer en poussière, à tomber dans l'oubli, à participer à une cause perdue depuis le début.

Et tu cesses de penser, tu n'existes plus, tout le monde s'en fout.

_Parce que tu n'as jamais été importante pour elle._


End file.
